A Progression to More
by yum.frozen.grapes
Summary: During summer Ricky and Amy have grown closer there relationship as parents has progressed into a true friendship. How will there friendship affect Ben? Will Ricky and Amy's realtions progress even more? And why is Adrian wearing so much lip gloss!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love the thought to Ricky and Amy together and I really believe (hope) that one day they will be together. I think Ben is whiny rich kid and he irritates me to no end. The whole Ricky and Adrian relationship also irritates me. I have no problem with Adrian as a character just her with Ricky bothers me. I believe that Ricky and Amy have the makings of a great couple so I'm using this story to make my hope a reality (sort of).**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot, Charcters not mine.**

* * *

Amy's POV

The silence was nice, the whole sleeping thing was even better. I loved silence. To bad my silence was being interrupted

"No I am not coming over; I already told you I'm busy. It's the day before school starts I have some last minute things to take care of so I can't come over. Why are you even calling me to come over so early anyway it's that day before school starts you should be sleeping in enjoying your last free day or something. NO! I am not coming over. Whatever I don't need or have time for this. Goodbye."

Before I can help myself the words slip from my mouth along with a laugh "Ricky you are such an ass!" I laughed while turning to face him. My laugh turns into a small chuckle seeing the annoyed look on his face as he stares at his phone in disgust

He turns to me the annoyed look now replaced with a cocky smile "Tell me something I don't know Ames" I roll my eyes not in the mood for his ego this early in the morning

"Okay I thought I told you to check the ego at the door before we got into bed last night"

"You did but I just chose to ignore you"

I roll my eyes at him (again) "Why am I not surprised" he opens his mouth to reply but the sound of John starting to wake up on the baby monitor catches his attention "Sounds like your son wants you Ego Boy"

"Shut up" He gets out of bed his spider man pajama pants with matching shirt causing me to laugh as I do every time that he chooses to wear them "Are you laughing at my pajamas again?!"

I can only nod because I'm laughing so hard who would have thought tough guy/ playboy Rick Underwood a spider man lover "oomph" A pillow hits me dead in the face halting my laughter "Not funny!" I yell after Ricky who is now laughing at me.

I roll my eyes and smile as I listen in on the baby monitor to Ricky talking to John "Hey bud. Good Morning. Ready to go make some breakfast for your loser mommy that laughs at daddy and hurts his feelings. Yeah I know I'm a nice guy cooking for the woman who just gives me low self esteem"

I find my self laughing once again. Ricky always has to have the last say

Ricky's POV

"You have got to be kidding me" I mumble as I hear my phone continue to ring "I peek one eye open to glance at the clock on the bedside table 8:15 am. Who in the hell could be calling me this early? Its summer everyone knows in the summer you don't call someone till 12! I blindly reach for my phone not even bothering to check the caller id as I answer it "Hello"

"Come over"

I couldn't hold in my groan. I really needed to start checking the caller id or better yet I needed to give her, her own ring tone so I would know not to answer when she called "What are you calling me at 8 in the morning?!"

"Come over Ricky I miss you and I want you to come over"

I sit up in bed glancing over at Amy to make sure that she is still sleeping "I can't I'm busy"

"Busy doing what it's 8 in the morning, just come over I promise I'll make it worth your while"

I roll my eyes already tired of this conversation "No I'm not coming over I already told you I'm busy"

"Busy doing what?!" She was starting to get mad and I really didn't have time to be dealing with a pissed off Adrian

"It's the day before school starts I have some last minute things to take care of so I can't come over, why are you even calling me to come over so early anyway its that day before school starts you should be sleeping in enjoying your last free day or something."

"That's what I'm trying to do I'm trying to enjoy my last day of summer with you in my bed, so just come over Ricky"

I was sick of this I was no longer in the mood to listen to her "NO! I am not coming over"

"It's because of Amy isn't it, you don't want to come over because you're doing something with Amy and John just like you have been all summer! All summer it's been about Amy and John what about me Ricky! We haven't slept together the whole summer!! Two months Ricky, two months!"

I sighed at my wits end this conversation was officially over "Whatever I don't need or have time for this. I am not coming over bye." Adrian was really starting to get on my nerves. Here I am stepping up for my son being a good dad and all she cares about is SEX! Before I could get even more frustrated the sound of Amy laughing at me snapped me out of my thoughts

"Ricky you are such an ass!" I turn to her a smug smile on my face

"Tell me something I don't know Ames" She rolls her eyes at me as she does on a regular

"Okay I thought I told you to check the ego at the door before we got into bed last night"

"You did I just chose to ignore you"

"Why am I not surprised" I open my mouth to comment but the sound of John waking me up on the baby monitor catches my attention "Sounds like your son wants you Ego Boy"

"Shut-up" I get out of bed to go get John since it is my turn. Before I can leave Amy starts to laugh I groan already knowing that she's laughing at my kick ass pajamas'. For some reason she thinks they're hilarious "Are you laughing at my pajamas again" She nods to busy laughing at me to reply. While she's distracted I pick up a pillow from the bed and throw it at her before darting out to John's room before she can retaliate

"Not funny" She calls after me causing me to laugh even harder. I walk over to John's crib smiling at my beautiful son. "Hey bud. Good Morning. Ready to go make some breakfast for your loser mommy that laughs at daddy and hurts his feelings. Yeah I know I'm a nice guy cooking for the woman who just gives me low self esteem" I pick John up carrying him with me downstairs to start breakfast

"Good Morning Ricky" I turn to see Anne walking into the back door most likely coming from George and Ashley's. She'd been spending a lot of time over there ever since her and that weird guy David broke up and it came out that George was the father of her baby.

"Good Morning Anne"

"I was going to leave a note for you and Amy to call me when you guys woke up, I wanted to make sure that you two had everything that you needed for school tomorrow" I smile at Anne

"Yes Anne we have everything we need. All of our stuff is over at my apartment, everything that John needs is over there too, if it makes you feel better we'll call you tomorrow morning after we drop John off to let you know everything is fine"

Anne smiles letting out a relieved breath "Thank You, I mean I know that you two have been switching off on staying here and staying at your place every other week to make it easier for everybody but I have never missed a first day of school for Amy and I just want to make sure that she has everything because I'm not going to be there tomorrow"

"No problem Anne I totally understand"

"Good now give me my grandson so that you can cook us some breakfast" I laugh while handing John off to Anne

4 hrs later

"I swear if you don't answer this phone before it wake's John up I will kick your ass Ricky! I can't help but laugh at Amy as she storms into the kitchen with my cell phone in her hand

"I'm sorry it's Adrian she keeps calling she just won't take a hint and I can't put my phone on silent because I'm expecting a call from Bunny about my new schudule"

Amy smiles "Okay well then I have a solution" Before I can ask her what she's planning she answer's my phone "Hello" I laugh and shake my head knowing that this is going to be one interesting conversation

Amy's POV

"Hello"

"What are you doing answering Ricky's phone!" Adrian screech's nothing even bothering to say hello

"Well hello to you to Adrian how are you this fine Sunday afternoon?" Ricky laughs pulling me to him so that he can hear the conversation without me putting it on speaker phone. I lean against his left leg half way sitting on it.

"Don't play games with me Amy why are you answering my boyfriends' phone?" Ricky frowns hearing Adrian calling him her boyfriend

"Adrian no offense or anything but we both know that Ricky is not your boyfriend he is your ex-sleeping buddy and sort of kind of friend. And to answer you question I'm answering Ricky's phone because you keep calling him and my son is trying to sleep right now and I don't want the phone to wake him up"

"So Ricky is with you and John"

"Yes Adrian he is, is there a message that you would like me to give him for you"

"You can tell him that if he doesn't answer my calls that I will be over there at his apartment"

"Now you see there's just one little problem with your plan. Me and John are over here right now so the sex you think you and Ricky might have if you come over won't happen because me and John aren't leaving"

"You're sleeping over!!!"

"That's the plan and it's been the plan the whole summer now I have to go Ricky is making me lunch so I really need to go, we will see you tomorrow at school have a goodnight Adrian" I hang up before she has a chance to reply. I turn to look at Ricky who looks beyond happy

"You are so my second favorite person right now!"

"Second favorite" I frown in confusion

"Yeah Johns always my first favorite"

"Awww" I grab his cheek pinching it as a grandmother would "That is so sweet" He swats my hand away

"And now your off my list" I laugh as he pushes me away from him I take his seat as he walks over to the fridge

"Sooooo I've been meaning to talk to you about something" He turns to me a questioning look on his face "Okay so Ben called"

"And?"

"And he wants to meet up"

"What did you say"

"I said okay"

"What?! Ames the guys ignored you the whole summer! You cried yourself to sleep for like the first two weeks why would you agree to meet up with him?!

"I know Ricky! I'm not stupid I told him that if he really wanted to meet that he would have to come over here. I'm not forgiving him but I do have to listen to him I owe him at least that" I feel the tears starting to form having to think about Ben and how I felt at the beginning of the summer.

"Awww Ames I'm sorry don't cry" Ricky comes over and pulls me into a hug "I didn't mean to make you upset it's just I know what you went though this summer and I don't want you to have to deal with that again" I wrap my arm around him returning the hug

"I know I just don't need you to remind me of how much an ass my "boyfriend" is what I need is for you to be my best friend" I pull back from the hug to glance up at Ricky "Can you please just do this for me"

He nods his head "Okay Ames best friend mode it is"

"Thank You" He leans down and kisses my forehead before letting me go

"No problem, I just want to let you know though if he tries any funny stuff or makes you cry I'm kick his ass"

"I know"

He smiles "Good"

* * *

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm glad that people are receiving this story well. Reviews are my motivation (well that and Ricky and Amy's cuteness) so keep em coming. I love hearing readers thoughts and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Not much is happening here this chapter it's really just a look into Ricky and Amy's friendship and just something to show how close they have become the next chapter will be there interaction with Adrian and the get together with Ben.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot, Charcters not mine.**

* * *

Amy's POV

Ricky could be such a girl sometimes I thought to myself as I waited for him to get out of the bathroom. He took longer than I did get ready for bed. You would think that I would be used to him taking so long being that it's been the case the whole summer but no I still hate waiting for him to finish.

"Ricktina" I call out to him knowing he can hear me since he left the door open

"What?" I can clearly hear the annoyance in his voice from the nickname I gave him once I found out how long it took him to primp for bed

"Did I tell you the house finally sold?" I ask glad that my dad's house had finally sold. After the whole David mess Dad decided to sell his house and come home so that him and mom could be together and raise the baby him and Ashley would be moving back in a few weeks.

"Really?....Who did your dad sell to"

"That one couple" I think back to the many people who were interested in buying dad's house. Adrian tried to talk her father into buying it, luckily before he could even come over to tour the house dad found the perfect people to sell to

"The nice old lady with the santa looking husband who made those cookies?" I nod my head even though he couldn't see me

"Yeah that one"

"Did your dad finish fixing the garage so that it could be Ashley's room yet?" Ricky asks finally coming out of the bathroom

"Yeah like two days ago" I reply getting off of the bed and making my way into the bathroom. When I'm done brushing my teeth and washing my face I turn out the light and join Ricky in bed. I take a look at Ricky's choice of pajamas for the night smirk

"I see you opted out for the spidey pajamas tonight" Ricky pouts putting on his best wounded puppy face before replying

"My poor heart is to fragile to deal with your teasing tonight" Ricky pj's tonight are some red flannel pants and nothing else.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes in amusment "You are so full of it!, you're just trying to show off"

"Now Amy don't you go trying to molest me in my sleep tonight, I know I'm a sexy beast but try to refrain yourself"

I smack him on his bare chest feigning insult "I would never!"

"If that was the case my dear Amy our darling John would not be here right now"

I smile thinking about John and how wonderful he is. Hearing Ricky's reply makes me smile even wider as I realize how far the two of us have come. Being at the point where we can joke about what happened at band camp just shows me how much our relationship has progressed am I'm glad. I turn to him and place a kiss on his cheek watching as he frowns in confusion. I stop him before he can say anything else "Well then you just keep that hot little body of yours on your side and I'll try not to let my hands roam"

Ricky's POV

I laugh at Amy's reply. She never fails to amaze me with the things she does. I smile as I think about how far the two of us have come. The summer really did something great for us as parents and as friends. Amy has come to be not only the mother of my child but my best friend. She doesn't understand me all the time but she never judges, she listens is always there. She's my best friend and I couldn't love her more as one.

"Okay I'll do just that" We both settle into bed getting comfortable before turing out our lamps

"Goodnight Ricktina" I kick her in the leg for calling me that stupid nickname "Ow...ever heard of domestic violence Ricktina?" I kick her again choosing not to verbally acknowledge her use of that stupid name

"Goodnight Amy"

* * *

"Hurry up, I'm hungry and I just know your mom cooked breakfast!" I try to hurry Amy up but she seems to be moving at a snails pace just to piss me off. We'd just dropped John off at daycare and now we were at her house to pick Ashley up and to see her mom

"Nobody told you that you had to wait for me" She closes the passenger door and starts to move slowly up the drive way "Ahhhhhhhh put me down!" I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder

I ignore her screaming and quickly move towards the house "You see what happens when we use teamwork Ames we get a lot more done"

"I don't see how this can be considered teamwork, if anything this is closer to kidnapping"

"I'm taking one for the team picking up your slack where you fall short so yes this is team work, and it can't be kidnapping if I'm bringing you to your own house" Before Amy can reply I open the back door and enter the kitchen. I sit her down in a chair next to Ashley and move away quickly before she can hit me

"Good morning guys!" Anne greets up in a good mood. "Your plates are in the oven" She says before I can even ask if there's some breakfast. I smile in thanks making my way over to the oven to grab mine and Amy's plate of waffles bacon and grits

"Thanks Anne"

"No problem" I take a seat next to Amy handing her plate

"So are you guys excited!" Ashley Amy and I all exchange looks of confusion

"Excited for what mom?" Amy asks digging into her food

"For the first day of school of course!" We all start laughing causing Anne to frown "What?...you're not excited?"

Ashley rolls her eyes "What exactly are we supposed to be excited about mother? The long boring classes or the nasty school lunch?"

"It's your first year of high school year of high school your growing up, Amy your a sophomore now your old wiser and you get off campus lunch"

"And not pregnant this time so thats a plus" Amy shoots Ashley a glare for that comment

"And you Ricky your a junior now one year closer to graduating!" I smile not having thought about it like that

"Well when you put it like that it doesn't seem as bad" I admit finishing my breakfast. Anne looks down at her watch and frowns

"You guys should be going now" We all get up. Ashley goes to get her backpack while me and Amy clear our dishes "You guys have fun, Ashley your father will be coming to pick you up after school, I love you guys and have a good first day" We say bye and are at school before we know it. We walk in together. Ashley leaves first to find her locker

"I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Ash" Amy turns to me "So your locker first or mine?"

"Mine's it's closer" We arrive at my locker so that I can put my things in it. Amy leans her back against the locker next to mine crossing her arms ignoring the looks that everyone in the hall seems to be shooting our way

"They totally think I'm sleeping with you" I laugh shrugging my shoulders

"You could only be so lucky" Amy scoffs

"Please you know you want this, I'm hot shit buddy even with the kid!" I close my locker turning to her with a smirk on my face

"Your right Ames my life's ambition is to once again get you to sleep with me" Amy smiles linking her arm with mines as we walk to her locker

"Well your one step closer to that goal I mean we already sleep together now all you have to do is get my clothes off"

"I'm working on it" Amy laughs unlinking our arm to open her locker

"Good luck with that" She places her bag in her locker handing me some books "Holding my books for me might get you closer to that goal" She jokes closing her locker. I chuckle and throw my free arm around her shoulders pulling her to my side

"That was a good one"

"I know right!"

"Yeah but lucky for you I will hold your books out of the goodness of my heart of course"

"Ricky? Amy?" We turn to see Grace standing there a big smile on her face

"Hey Grace"

"How are you guy's how was your summer?" I can tell she's actually interested and not just asking to be nosy so I answer

"Good. We both worked me at the butcher shop Amy at the daycare"

"That's great, how's John?" Both me and Amy get huge smiles on our faces thinking of our son

"He's good" Amy answers "He's crawling everywhere now! He's even starting to talk"

"Oh my goodness that is so great!" I smile hearing Grace's enthusiasm. She's always been one of the people to not judge me and Amy for John and for that I value her as a friend

"How was doctor camp?" I ask remembering how excited she was to go

"It was really great, I learned a lot of new things, I'd show you some of my people skills but Jack said I was freaking people out more than making them comfortable so I'll spare you two" The three of us laugh but as all good things must come to end were interrupted

"What the hell is this?" I sigh in annoyance while Amy chuckles. I glare at her before turning to our inturruption

"Adrian"

* * *

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Its like 3 in the morning and I'm updating..lol. I find that I work best in the early hours of the morning. Thank you everyone who's reviewed I really love getting reviews they make me feel like people are really enjoying this story and that makes me want to update more so keep the reviews coming :)...POV switches quite a bit this chapter. There's even a general POV thrown into this chappie. **

_This kind of writing is what people are thinking to themselves but don't say out loud._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Characters not mine.**

* * *

Amy's POV

I can't help but laugh. The sigh that leaves Ricky's mouth lets me know that he is more than annoyed. I think that maybe I should be nervous about this encounter but really I could care less about Adrian and her attitude. She doesn't scare me if anything she annoys the hell outta of me. I consider sticking around to here what she has to say but then I realize I don't want to have to hear Adrian's bitching this early in the morning

"I'm going to take this as my cue to leave" I start to walk away when Ricky grabs my wrist and pulls me back turning me so that I'm facing him and that my back is to Adrian

"What the hell are you doing!" He hisses in my low enough so Adrian and Grace can't hear

"Leaving" I mutter back. I can feel Adrian glaring daggers at my back.

"You cannot leave, if I have to deal with Ben you have to deal with her"

I groan seeing his point "Fine!" I plaster on a fake smile turning to Adrian "Hello Adrian"

"Ricky what's going on?!" She completely ignores my greeting turning her attention to Ricky instead

"Well that was rude" I scoff to my self only loud enough so that Ricky hears it makes him smile which only seems to make Adrian madder

"What are you smiling for, do you think this is funny or something?!"

"First of all you are being extremely rude right now you not only ignored Amy's greeting but you didn't even say hello to your 'best friend' Grace who you haven't seen all summer, secondly you are overreacting as usual so just cut it out if there is something that you want to say just say it to not come over here bitching because I won't stand here and listen to it. If you want to have a conversation then act like the 17 year old that you are and drop the attitude"

I slowly start to inch toward Grace seeing Adrian's anger increase before she can explode Grace buts in "Um what I think Ricky' s trying to say is there's nothing going on so there's no need for you to be getting upset in this very public setting" She nods her head toward everyone in the hall. All of whom seem to be staring at us

_Great just the way I wanted to start my first day, the center or attention, again. Ricky owes me big for this_

Before anymore can be said the bell rings. Just in the nick of time if you ask me "Well um this was fun and all but I have to go now so I'll just being going now, Bye Grace"

Ricky grabs my arm pulling me in the direction of my first class "I'll walk you"

"Thanks"

"This is not over!" I hear Adrian yell. I turn to Ricky

"We're going off campus for lunch today"

He laughs "It's like you were reading my mind"

* * *

So far today has been okay. My classes don't suck to bad and so far I only have one class with Ben which is the class I'm in now. Health. I haven't talked to him yet but I can feel him staring at me. It's kind of creepy really. The teacher is going on and on about who knows what and I just can't wait to get out of here. This is my class before lunch and I'm really hungry. I'm trying to think of how to get out of class before Ben tries to talk to me and how to get Ricky to take me to that one burrito place that I love but he really doesn't care for. So far both plans are looking good

The plan for Ben is run like hell as soon as I hear the bell. I'm two rows ahead of him so I'm pretty sure I can get to the door before he catches me. My plan for Ricky is to pout and pull the mother of his child card, that one seems to work like magic every time. I glance at the clock and see that we have about two minutes left. I count down slowly packing up my things getting ready to flee. I'm almost out of my chair when this happens

"Amy Jurgens you're the most beautifully frustrating woman I know" I turn to Ben frowning. the class starts laughing just as the bell rings

_In the words to Adrian: What. The. Hell?_

I vaguely hear the teacher saying something about the both of us staying after to copy notes. I turn to her

"Um I took notes already, and I'm not the one who interrupted your class so I shouldn't be the one to take notes" She must realize that I'm right because she lets me go. I turn to Ben to see him staring at me. I leave without another glance almost running into Ashley and some guy

"Hey who's this?" I ask pointing to the guy

"Griffin my friend" My eye brows raise hearing Ashley say the word friend "Griffin this is my sister I was telling you about, Amy Griffin, Griffin Amy"

Griffin smiles at me "Hello Amy nice to meet you"

I return his smile "You too" Before I can question Ashley more I feel a hand on my lower back

"Hey you ready?" I turn my head to face Ricky

"Yeah"

"Who's this?" He asks Ashley pointing to Griffin

"This is my friend Griffin" I see Ricky's brows raise as the word friend leaves Ashley's mouth

_That's exactly what I was thinking!_

"Griffin this is Amy's best friend/father of her child/reformed womanizer Ricky, Griffin Ricky, Ricky Griffin" I see Ricky roll his eyes at Ashley's introduction. He gives Griffin a head nod in greeting

"Nice to meet you"

"You too man"

"Well now that that's out of the way we have to be going were currently on the run from Adrian so we'll see you two later"

* * *

Ricky's POV

Today has to be my lucky day. By some stoke of luck thus far I have no classes with Adrian. After the our tense exchange this morning I've been on the lookout for her so that I can make sure we don't cross paths. I know I'm going to have to talk to her sooner than later but today is not the day. I'm already going to have to deal with Ben today after school so I don't want to have to deal with Adrian at school. I can only take so much in one day.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask Amy as we walk into the parking lot

"I want a burrito!" I groan already knowing what place she wants to go to

"You know I don't like that place"

"That's only because you ordered guac on your burrito last time and you hate guac, just let me take care of the orders I promise you'll love it" I groan causing Amy to smile because she knows I'm giving in

"Fine" I unlock the doors to the car opening hers for her before getting into the car. I start the engine and am about to pull out of my parking space when Adrian pops up out of nowhere. She taps on my window and I roll it down just enough to hear what she has to say

"Where you headed?" She asks

"To get some lunch"

"Where?"

"Why do you want to know"

"Well me and Grace are headed off to lunch to and we wanted to know if we could join you two?" She asks sweetly making me scoff I open my mouth to tell her no

"Yes you can, were going to Farlito's, see you there" I turn to Amy shocked

"See you there" Adrian walks away and I finally pull away

"Why did you do that?" I ask Amy wondering what possessed her to do something so dumb. She sighs

"You can run all you want but she's just going to keep popping up, you've put this off long enough it's time to just set her straight" I quickly glance at Amy to see her looking deep into thought

"We're not just talking about me and Adrian are we?" I ask already knowing the answer to my question

"No, were talking about me too. We've both been avoiding our relationship problems we need to face them and just get it over with I mean were teenagers and we have a baby there's nothing that should scare us anymore" I nod my head knowing that she's right

"Yeah you're right" We pull up to Farlitos. Adrian's car is already there so her and Grace must already be inside. We quickly get out I hold the door open for Amy stopping her from going in "Oh and just for the record I'm not scared of Adrian" She laughs as we walk in

"Is that the only thing you got from that whole conversation" We stand in line only a couple people ahead of us

"No I heard everything you said, I just wanted to clear that little thing up" She pats my cheek in a condescending manner

"Of course you're not" Before I can reply it's our turn to order. Amy quickly places the order. I reach for my wallet when Amy stops me

"I got this one" I put my wallet back in my pocket knowing that there would be no use to argue with her over this

"Okay but I got dinner tonight" She nods

"Sure" Our order is called. We get our food and look around for Adrian and Grace. Amy spots them and we head on over

_This is going to be interesting_

Grace POV

As I sit in Adrian's car and wait for her to come back so that we can go get something to eat my mind starts to wander and I start to think about what's going on.

When I came home from summer 'doctor' camp and walked into school my first day back I was not surprised to see Ricky and Amy together. Despite what Adrian thinks about them being all wrong for one other I know better. I see the way those two look at each other. Becoming friends was inevitable for the two of them, and not just because of John. They're more alike then they realize. So walking into school and seeing them so close was not a big surprise to me.

Adrian's reaction was also not a surprise. To say that she was mad would be an understatement. I knew from talking to her over the phone this summer that her and Ricky had not been hooking up. Before school I wasn't aware of the reason for this but after seeing Ricky and Amy together I knew the reason and I also knew that Adrian knew the reason and was not happy about it. Seeing her make a scene so early in the morning was also not surprising because well she's Adrian and she can be a bit dramatic sometimes, but that's okay because she's my friend and I love her despite her attitude and dramatics.

"Come on chica we're going to lunch with Ricky and Amy" I snap out of my thoughts

_Now that's a surprise_

"What? Are you serious"

"Very" We arrive at Farlitos before Ricky and Amy. We place our orders and get a table after we get our food. I'm about to take a bite of my nachos when the bell chimes. Both me and Adrian turn our attention to the front door where Ricky and Amy are

"Is he holding the door for her?"

"Yeah it seems so"

"He never did that for me" Adrian fumes following Ricky and Amy's every move with her eyes

"Well to be fair the two of you never really went out anywhere together so he didn't really have a chance to hold a door open for you" Adrian just continues to glare. Her glare fades and a smirk takes the place of the glare. I turn to see Amy and Ricky headed towards us "Do not make a scene here Adrian" I warn

"Yeah yeah whatever" Ricky and Amy greet up before sliding into the booth sitting across from us.

_This is going to be interesting_

* * *

General POV

The air was tense. No one really knew what to say so silence seemed to be the best soultion for the moment.

"Soooooooooooooo I think now's a good time as any to talk Ricky don't you?" Adrian ask finally breaking the silence

"Really? You want to do this here, right now?" Ricky asks

"Yeah why not I mean I'd just end up telling Grace what you said later if we talked in private" Ricky shrugs

"Fine you're right I'd just end up telling Amy later too" Adrian rolls her eyes at the mention of Amy's name causing Amy to smirk and Ricky to do the same "So what it is that you want to talk about"

"Us"

Ricky groans "I could have sworn we had this discussion earlier this summer. There is no us, whatever little thing we had going on is over and you know it"

"Oh so it's a thing now?"

"Don't even act like that Adrian it was a far cry from a relationship and you know it, we had sex that's it end of story, you knew what you were getting into when you got with me I made no promises nor did I give you any false hope I was upfront in the beginning and I'm being upfront now"

"You had no problem with our 'thing' before she came around!" She sneers at Amy. Amy just scoffs saying nothing choosing to let Ricky deal with Adrian

"Amy has nothing to do with my decision to end our thing, if you remember correctly I ended this before me and Amy started hanging out"

"Yeah you did but, you've ended this before and you always end up coming back a week later, you didn't come back this time because of her!"

"I didn't come back because I grew up Adrian. I have a child now and a job, responsibilities I didn't have time to be paying you late night visits. The only person getting late night visits from me now is John"

"And AMY!" Ricky practically growls sick of Adrian blaming Amy

"She's is his mother of course she's going to be there, what is she supposed to do leave the house because I'm there?! Get real Adrian. Amy is not the reason were over you are! You knew how I felt about our arrangement your the one who started catching feelings so it was time to put an end to the whole thing. I didn't want to hurt you so I ended it. I didn't want you to think that maybe someday, you're feelings are why I ended our 'thing!' so leave Amy out of this"

"Why couldn't you just want to be with me, we can be so good together Ricky, all you have to do is leave Amy alone and we can make this work!" Adrian exclaims not even realizing that she's yelling. Amy and Grace exchange worried looks. Ricky stands up having heard enough

"I'm not doing this Adrian, maybe when you get it in your head that me and you in a relationship is not possible then we can talk until then just stay away from me and Amy" He leaves storming out before Adrian can say anymore. Amy stands gathering his food along with hers

"Ummm I'll see you at school I guess so ugh bye Grace?" Amy flees quickly rushing to the car where Ricky is waiting for her. The two drive off the silence in the car matching the tense atmosphere

* * *

Ricky's POV

I can't believe Adrian sometimes. The nerve of her to blame Amy. She really is a piece of work. I can't even make conversation with Amy because I'm so wound up right now

Amy breaks the silence"So your burrito was bitchin' without the guac this time huh?!" I start laughing not able to help myself. She always knows just what to say to get me out of my bad mood

"Yeah Ames it was 'bitchin'...thank you" I say thanking her for more than just the burrito. I see her smile out the corner of my eyes

"Anytime" She places her hand on my free hand and I drive the rest of the way to school with her hand in mine

* * *

**Review :)**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes it's like 2 something in the morning and I'm to tired to try to read over this for any mistakes.**

**Next Up: Dinner w/ Ben and flashbacks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_._**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Characters not mine.**

* * *

Amy's POV

I am very much against violence. It is never the right thing to do. With that thought in mind I lift my hand and sock Ben right in the face. The blood starts to pool from his nose almost immediately. I smile in satisfaction as I hear him moan and groan. I am very much against violence. It is never the right thing to do. Unless someone pisses you off and deserves it.

* * *

Ricky's POV

The sense of pride that I feel when Amy socks Ben almost revels the love that I have for my son. When I see the blood I'm even more elated. This is definitely one of the top ten moments of my life thus far. And to think I thought this dinner was gonna end bad!

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier**

Amy's POV

My shift is over at the day care and me and John are waiting for Ricky to come pick us up. I'm really nervous about the dinner tonight. I don't know how it's going to end but I do know that it most likely won't be good. I know that Ben is upset about my new found friendship with Ricky but really this friendship is his fault. While I am more then sure that me and Ricky would have one day grow to be the great friends that we are now Ben ignoring me pushed us together faster.

**_I am laying on the couch crying my eyes out. Everyone is gone so I don't have to be quite. I've just put John down for his nap. Mom Dad and Ashley are all going to be out until later so I don't have to worry about anyone finding me like this. I'm so caught up in crying that I don't even hear the front door open and close._**

**_"Amy I already told you to stop leaving the front door unlocked it really isn't-shit Amy are you crying?!" I open my eyes and see Ricky standing before me looking slightly panicked. Seeing that I am in fact crying he rushes over kneeling before me "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is John hurt?" I shake my head no a bit surprised by the concern in his eyes_**

**_"No John's fine he's sleeping, and I'm not hurt either" Ricky sighs I guess in relief. He stands up and lifts my head from the couch sitting down and placing my head in his lap so that I'm looking up at him_**

**_"Thank God. Talk to me Amy tell me what's wrong" I sigh not even knowing where to begin. "Is it summer school, or work, what?" I shake my head no_**

**_"No those things are fine, I mean sure they're a little stressful but it's nothing I can't handle"_**

**_"Then what is it?"_**

**_"Ben" Ricky frowns _**

**_"What about Ben?"_**

**_"He hasn't contacted me since the day he left. No call no texts no emails nothing"_**

**_"Are you serious?!" I nod my head yes while closing my eyes. Ricky's fingers start to comb through my hair grazing my scalp. It has a calming affect on me that just makes all of my worries pour out_**

**_"Yeah, I know that he went over there to work and to get away from everything for awhile but one call wouldn't hurt. I'm dealing with a lot right now and it would just be nice to have my boyfriend to vent to sometime. It's like we're not even together. I've called him once everyday since he's left and I've never gotten a response. I only know that he got there because of Alice. It just sucks because sometimes I just really need someone to talk to and he's supposed to be that person for me and yet he's not"_**

**_"I am so sorry Amy. I know how hard you're working right now. Between taking care of John going to summer school and working I know that everything hasn't been easy for you. The fact that Ben is being such an ass right now is just wrong but I want you to know that I am here for you, not just for John, whatever you need I'm here. I can be that person that you vent to when you need to vent, I know our relationship hasn't been the best in the past but I want to move forward from that, I want to be friends not just because John but because I really do think that you could be someone important to me. Whatever you need Amy I'm here." _**

**_I take in his words listening to what he's saying and I know that he's being sincere and not just trying to get into my pants I open my eyes to see him looking down at me nothing but the truth reflected in his gaze. I smile before replying "Thank you Ricky"_**

**_He returns my smile with his own. No more words need to be exchanged we just sit/lay there knowing that a real friendship has begun_**

After Ricky comforting me that night our relationship really did change. He became my person who I vented to and I became his person. Whenever I was upset about Ben he was there, whenever Adrian's constant stalking got on his nerves I was there. While my relationship with Ben became a question mark my friendship with Ricky became a period, something that I knew would always be there in the end.

HONK

"Hey, snap out of it, you can stop day dreaming about my sexy body now that I'm here in the flesh" I laugh as Ricky gets out of the car to help me with John

"You are so conceited!" Ricky just smirks before shrugging opening the back door so that I can put John in his car seat

"If you got it you got and Amy my dear I've got it" I secure John in his seat and Ricky closes the door and moves to my door opening it for me

"And what exactly is this 'it' that you have?" I ask while getting into the car. Ricky closes my door and gets situated in his seat before answering me

"Amazingly good looks of course" I remain silent knowing that anything I say will only encourage him and his ego. Ricky starts the car "Are we dropping John off at your house now or are we going to do it before dinner?"

"Now, mom said she wants to spend sometime with him. She also said that he could stay the night if we wanted. She'll take him to daycare in the morning too"

"Sounds good to me, after dinner we can drown our sorrows in some ice cream" I laugh

"We're going to need to drown our sorrows?"

"Hell yeah between lunch with Adrian and this dinner with Ben we're going to need some kind of pick me up"

"Of course Ricktina"

* * *

Ricky's POV

I cannot believe we are doing this. Amy really is too nice sometimes. If I was her I would have told Ben to fuck off or at least let me rough him up a bit, but no what does do she agrees to have dinner with him and ropes me into too! I really hope this ends well, and for me this ending well means Ben's gets hit cause what he pulled with Amy was wrong and I don't think I can just let him get away with it.

"Stop pouting and get out of the car! Be a man Ricky!" I groan trying to ignore Amy who is standing outside of my door glaring at me

"Go away I told you that I'd meet you in there" Before I can think to lock the door Amy opens it pulling me out of the car with strength I didn't know she had "Whoa there is no need for manhandling Ames" She just glares not at all amused by my behavior

"We are in this together, we are a united front, we go in together." I scoff

"Is this really that serious?"

"You know it is, you're just letting the fact that you don't want to be here get to you" I open my mouth to say something put Amy slaps her hand over it stopping me "No more talking from you only listening. We are going to go in there and we are going to listen to what he has to say. If he says something that you don't like you will not hit him, we are not causing a scene in Bellies, okay?!" I nod yes because her hand is still covering my mouth. Amy smiles dropping her hand "Good now lets go" She takes my hand and starts to pull me toward the restaurant. We walk inside I stop Amy before we look for Ben

"I just want you to know that I will try my hardest to be on my best behavior I know that getting all of this figured out is important to you so I really won't be a problem tonight" She smiles and hugs me

"Thank you" I return her smile leaning down to kiss her forehead

"Only for you Ames"

* * *

Ben's POV

My stomach twists into knots when I see the two of them walk into the restaurant hands clasped. My hands clench into fists when I see Ricky stop them and say something to Amy to cause her to smile and give him a hug. When he leans down and kisses her forehead I see nothing but red. Who the hell does he think he is going around kissing MY girlfriend! They let go of one another and Ricky is the first to spot me. They walk over to the table and sit down next to one another

"Hello Ben" I am more then shocked when Ricky greets me having not expected him to say anything to me

"Hey Ricky, Amy" Amy smiles in greeting "I hear this is a good place to eat so I hope you guys enjoy it" Ricky and Amy smile at each other chuckling a bit "What? Did I say something funny?" I ask wondering why they're laugh. Amy shakes her head

"No it's just me and Ricky have been coming here since they opened earlier this summer, we know just about all the staff here so its kind of funny that you picked this place"

"Oh" I reply dumbly just as our waiter who looks to be about our age comes to take our orders

"Oh look who's back, didn't I see you two here like last week" He says to Ricky and Amy ignoring me.

Ricky smirks while shrugging "What can we say we love Bellies" Amy nods her head agreeing with Ricky

"Yeah and you know you love seeing us all the time Adam" The waiter Adam smiles

"Of course I like seeing you guys but I like seeing John even more" I frown realizing that they do come here a lot if the waiter knows who John is

"Well he's with Ashley tonight, but I promise the next time that we come will bring him just for you"

"Thanks I got so many numbers that night you let me take him around" I clear my throat tired of them having a conversation that doesn't include me. Adam finally notices me "Who's your friend"

"Adam this is Ben, Ben this is Adam he's our friend his parents own this place he goes to West Lake High" I try not to notice the fact that Amy did not introduce me as her boyfriend.

"Oh so this is Ben" The tone in which he says that causes me to frown. I notice him exchange a look with Ricky before glaring at me "What can I get you Ben?" He asks polite but his tone doesn't seem to friendly

"I'll have the special and a ice tea thank you" He nods writing down my order before taking my menu. He scoops Amy and Ricky's menus up before they can even look at them

"What will you two be having this time?" Amy looks over at Ricky who shrugs then nods. She obviously knows what that means because she turns to Adam with a smile on her face

"Will have our regular Monday meal thank you very much" Adam chuckles

"Why am I not surprised, I'll be back with your drinks soon"

"Thanks man"

"No problem Ricky" Adam leaves and quickly returns with our drinks. Meaningless chit-chat is exchanged while we wait for our food. When our food arrives I watch in jealousy as Ricky and Amy exchange food the act strikes me as something that a couple that has been together for years would to not two "bestfriends".

* * *

Amy POV

Dinner has being going okay thus far. Not to much has been said and I'm kind of sick of dancing around the subject of why we're here

"So Ben are we going to talk about this summer or what?" Ben looks shocked that I'm bringing up both of our problems while Ricky looks relieved

"About time" I hear him mutter I glare at him causing him to roll his eyes at me

"Ugh yeah I guess now is a good time as any to talk, though I really do wish this talk was just between me and you" He sends Ricky a pointed glare causing him to smirk in return

"I already told you whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Ricky. Whatever's said he's going to hear about it one way or another so lets get everything out in the open. Why did you ignore me the whole summer?"

"I was busy"

"Bull, you had enough time to call your dad Henry and Alice. I know for a fact that you talked to both Henry and Alice because I heard it from them so tell me why couldn't you at the very least text me" Ben looks shocked. His shock quickly turns to something that I don't recognize

"You were checking up on me?!"

"No I was not checking up on you, me and Alice went to summer school together and had a few classes with each other. She liked to talk it just so happens that she talked about you calling her and Henry, so tell me Ben why was I your 'girlfriend' the only one you ignored!" I ask my anger quickly growing

"What's it matter to you anyway you seem to have survived just fine without me"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" I ask not appreciating the glare he sends Ricky when he say that

"It means that just because I wasn't here doesn't mean that you find someone to replace me" He motions to Ricky who is doing an excellent job of staying calm if I do say so myself "We all know how much of a jerk he, Ricky is a user he doesn't care about anyone but himself but you chose to spend your whole summer throwing yourself at him"

"Excuse me! What do you mean throw myself at him! Its not like that with me and Ricky and you would know that if you ever answered any one of my calls!"

"If its not like that then what the hell is it like!"

"He's my bestfriend!" Ben scoffs "And you don't him to say those things about him. Ricky is the farthest thing from a jerk he's been here for me more than you ever have. He cares about me and John he's a true friend!"

"Yeah right Ricky doesn't have girls as friends. He doesn't know how to keep it in his pants long enough to be a girl's friends. Hell for all I know you could have been sleeping with him this whole summer under the guise of him being your bestfriend. Really I wouldn't be surprised at this point" My eyes narrow and all I can see is red

"What are you trying to say Ben"

"You know what I'm saying Amy so don't act stupid" I nod my head

"Okay well what I'm saying is that this, this me and you thing is over" Bens eyes widen I guess he thought his insults wouldn't lead up to this

"Are you kidding me! You're breaking with me! If anything I should be breaking up with you!"

"What!"

"You heard me. I should be the one mad here Amy. I'm the one with the girlfriend who turns into a slut as soon I leave. You wouldn't sleep with me but you'd sleep with him AGAIN! Incase you forgot Amy Ricky is the reason that you ended up with just about the biggest mistake ever" Hearing Ben refer to John as a mistake is my breaking point. Before I can even think about what I'm doing I act. I am very much against violence. It is never the right thing to do. With that thought in mind I lift my hand and sock Ben right in the face. The blood starts to pool from his nose almost immediately. I smile in satisfaction as I hear him moan and groan. I am very much against violence. It is never the right thing to do. Unless someone pisses you off and deserves it.

"You disgust me Ben as far as I'm concerned I don't know you anymore. When you see me in the hall look the other way. When you think about talking to me remember this moment and think about the pain you're in now and let it motivate you to stay out of my way. I get up storming out of the restaurant before I hit Ben again.

* * *

Ricky's POV

The sense of pride that I feel when Amy socks Ben almost revels the love that I have for my son. When I see the blood I'm even more elated. This is definitely one of the top ten moments of my life thus far. And to think I thought this dinner was gonna end bad! I smile at Ben as I stand up and take out my wallet. "It's been fun. But I have to go now." I throw some money on the table "Oh yeah. If you ever refer to my son as a mistake again the pain you feel now will be nothing compared to the pain you'll be in when I'm done with you"

I walk over to Adam and let him know what happened before I exit the restaurant with a huge smile on my face replaying Amy socking Ben in my head over and over again. My smile disappears when I see Amy leaning again the car her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. I can see the tears welling in her eyes but they don't fall. I sigh hating the fact that Ben has made her cry again. I walk over and stand in front of her waiting for her to talk

"I'm sorry" She finally mutters causing me to frown in confusion

"For what?" I ask wondering what she has to be sorry for

"For causing such a scene in there after I told you not to, can you say hypocrite" I smile causing Amy to frown in confusion "What?"

"Ames that was one best things I have ever seen. Who cares if you caused a scene the memory of that moment will always be cherished" She laughs shaking her head and finally uncrossing her arms

"Only you would cherish a dramatic moment like that"

"I will cherish it forever because you went all bad ass and its a good look for you" She rolls her eyes but I can clearly see a faint blush grace her cheeks

"Shut-up" I laugh while pulling her into a hug wrapping my arms around her shoulders and holding her close

"Really though I'm so proud of you Ames you stood up not only for yourself but for me too, that really meant a lot to me what you said in there"

"Can we go home and pig out like we planned?" I laugh while pulling her into my arms for a hug

"Of course we can sweetie" She wraps her arms around me tighter before looking up at me with a small smile on her face

"Thank You for being here tonight"

"Always"

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
